Thomas the TV Series - Part 10 - Episode 9 - The Brave Engineer Locomotive
This is the next scene in Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Transcript *Narrator: Oh, yeah. The Brave Engineer Locomotive. Archie and Edward. This is the story of Archie, a little PB15 4-6-0 steam engine that could, with a big heart, who is best friends with his jovial salt of the earth and endearing but opportunistic engineer, Edward. When a railroad baron named Vinnie from the east, buys out Archie's little railroad, Edward falls in love with Vinnie's daughter, Mavis, and accepts a lofty promotion to drive Big Boy, a new 4-8-8-4 locomotive, but will put Archie in for a rude awakening. *Chorus: In the mountains way out west, chugs a mighty little train. To all the birds and the beasts: Toot! Toot! *Archie: Archie is his name, *Edward: and I'm Edward, his train driver. *Chorus: Toot! When the grade is steep, their greatest feat is working closer together. Tooooooooot! Toot! So Henry sets to work, a-shovelin' that coal... *Archie: Chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga CHOOOOO! *Chorus: Over the mountains, up and around the bend! Archie and Edward, they are the best of friends. When the tracks are blocked by something big... ...or small... ...Archie and Edward care for one and all. And the passengers go *Passengers: "Oooh! Aaah!" *Chorus: at the scenes that do enthrall, and always at their stop on time! *Passengers: YEAH! *Chorus: Come on Archie, come on Edward, come on Archie, come on Edward, chugga chugga chugga chugga, chugga chugga...... *Narrator: Edward is very, very proud of Archie, and every time, he feeds him coal and water, because his tender needs coal and water, that is. He pats him, shines and polishes him to make him new, and oil the parts so that they can run smoothly. There are photos of Archie, Edward, and Archie's passengers. One day, Vinnie, who is a railroad baron, which is from the east, with his daughter, Mavis, arrives. *Vinnie: Hello, this is the railroad baron, Vinnie, who wants to talk to a Mr. Edwin Jones the Steam. Who is this? *Edward: Uh, Edward, Archie's engine driver? *Vinnie: Wha--? Okay, then, hop to it, you blokes. (cracks his whip) Come on, come on, extend all of the railway lines, and reopen the stations. Now get ready with Big Boy, that super duper steam locomotive. Wait until Edward sees this, and will get my permission to drive Big Boy, Archie's replacement. (laughs) *Narrator: Later... *Vinnie: Well, Edward? Do you except my challenge? *Edward: And what challenge would that be? *Vinnie: The challenge of Big Boy and some new coaches. (Edward's mouth falls down) Oh, by the way, this is my daughter, Mavis. (Edward brings his mouth back and his eyes turn into lovehearts) *Edward: (as the workers couple up the coaches to Big Boy) Okay. (leaps on board Big Boy, and blows the whistle, but releases the brakes, and then opens the throttle) Thanks, Vinnie! (Big Boy departs) *Thomas: What a lovely railroad this is. This is the Ruabon to Barmouth line. I think we're at Llangollen. *Archie: Hello, Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Alumina, and Ten Cents. *Thomas: Hello, Archie. *Archie: So we've met me in It's Great To Be A Hero, is that right? So, where's my driver? *Thomas: Driver? What driver? *Archie: My driver, Edward, who operates me. I must have been put in... for a rude awakening. *Thomas: Cinder and ashes! A railroad baron, who is named Vinnie, must have let Edward taken Big Boy, a replacement of Archie. We must help Archie get Edward back now, in case Big Boy gets rid of Archie. *Narrator: So the six heroes leap aboard Archie, fill his tender with coal and water, and take him to his coaches, so that he can start finding Edward. As Archie sneaks into Deeside Halt, he finds Big Boy at Carrog station, with Edward talking to Mavis in the office. Big Boy hums a tune and gets some shut eye. However, since he is dreaming of victory, he doesn't hear Archie puffing past him on his way toward Barmouth. When Edward finally gets out with Mavis, Big Boy finally opens his eyes, and sees Archie arriving at Corwen, and heading toward Barmouth. Edward gets back in and takes Big Boy as fast as he can. No sooner are they able to reach full speed, Archie has already arrived Barmouth first. *Big Boy: Okay, you win, Archie. Here's your driver, Edward. *Narrator: Hooray! Archie has won and is able to help Big Boy out if help is needed. Category:UbiSoftFan94